dc_and_marvel_universe_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Flash (Barry Allen)
Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen (バーソロミュー・ヘンリー・“バリー”・アレン, Bāsoromyū Henrī "Barī" Aren), also known to much of the world as The Flash (フラッシュ, Furasshu), the Fastest Man Alive, is a speedster and long-time member of the Justice League of America. Having been granted the ability to move at super speed after being exposed to lightning-charged chemicals, the police chemist took up the name and mantle of his childhood idol, Flash (Jay Garrick). Barry Allen's speed allows him to vibrate through objects, creates explosions through friction, and, when he's at his top speed, manipulate time and bridge dimensions. "I'll be back in a flash!" :—Flash. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Michael Rosenbaum (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Barry Allen Barry Allen has short blond hair and green/blue eyes. As for normal clothing, he wears an olive green shirt with a red sweater vest and a black tie with khaki pants and black shoes. As Flash His superhero costume is a full-body suit that is all red, but has two small yellow lightning bolts across the waist and wrists. Like Kid Flash, he also has the yellow lightning bolt logo on his chest and boots. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Flash Family **Jay Garrick **Kid Flash *Justice League Family *Iris West-Allen (wife) *Wally West (nephew) *Rudy West (brother-in-law) *Mary West (sister-in-law) *Bart Allen (grandson) *Dawn Allen (unborn daughter) *Unnamed unborn son Neutral Rivals Enemies *Professor Zoom *Rouges **Captain Cold Weapons and Abilities Powers * Speed Force Conduit ** Accelerated Healing: Speed Force conduits are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. ** Decelerated Aging: Speed Force conduits have a slowed aging processment. This power can be imparted on their most intimate loved ones by extended contact rather than distribution. ** Energy Construct Creation: Speed Force conduits can use the matter that is generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the constructs for it to remain stable. Flash's after images are also to construct creations. ** Flight: Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities they are always faster on their feet. ** Increased Perceptions: Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. ** Infinite Mass Punch: Speed Force conduits have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain speedsters can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus the Speed Force's extra-dimensional energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a metahuman from one continent to another. ** Phasing: Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. ** Self-Sustenance: Speed Force conduits travel at incredible speeds which cause their bodies to work overtime. In situations where their bodies may be too fast for them to breathe they may impart on the Speed Force for sustenance. However, this almost always results in the conduits having an increased metabolism at all times requiring them to constantly refill their energy supplies. ** Sharing the Force: Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. ** Speed Force Aura: People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. ** Speed Force Conduit: People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it. Some characters may control their Speed Force imparted powers in different ways such as only Superhuman Strength or even directed through Lighting but no matter their adaptions they are still connected to the Force. ** Steal Speed: Speed Force conduits can steal the accelerated motion or momentum from objects or people to reduce their speed or even virtually stop them. Conduits may also steal the speed from other Speedsters or other fast moving people. ** Supercharged Brain Activity: Sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operate at superhuman speeds and never slow down enough to understand their full potential; Speedsters can access superhuman levels in their brains further than processing information. They can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits access this activity in different ways. ** Superhuman Stamina: Speed Force conduits have to access the Speed Force for a number of different tasks. Most Speedsters use their superhuman speed and react at superhuman speeds; therefore, they must run for extended periods or operate for a large amount of time. Their bodies can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. ** Superhuman Speed: Speed Force conduits have one main ability above all else. Conduits are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in their universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Older speedsters have a reduced but maxed speed of 770mph which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react to situations without causing civilians undo stress. Speedsters in their prime can travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from the Speed Force or even become part of the Speed Force by accident. ** Vortex Creations: Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms. Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment *'Flash's Costume Ring': Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Flash 2 Wikipedia * Barry Allen/Flash 2 DC Database Notes & Trivia * Barry Allen first appeared in Showcase #4 (October, 1956). * Barry's first super villain was "Turtle Man"; a hoodlum who idolized the super villain, "The Turtle", and built gadgets to mimic his idol's slow powers. * Barry and Iris' children in the 30th Century, Don and Dawn Allen, would inherit their father's super speed and become the Tornado Twins. Don, himself, would eventually marry Meloni Thawne, whose family had been mortal enemies of the Allens for centuries, and they would have a son, Bart Allen, who would eventually travel to the 21st Century to become the second Kid Flash. Dawn would eventually marry the politician Jeven Ognats and have a daughter, Jenni Ognats, who would become a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes as the superhero XS. * Barry Allen wears a spring-loaded ring which, when opened, releases his costume in an instant. The costume itself is made of pure energy created by the Speed Force. * Early in his career, Barry learned that he could travel through time by setting up specific molecular vibrations. By halting these vibrations, he could return to his home era. To help with precision, he built what he called the Cosmic Treadmill. * As a hobby, Barry liked to research trivia and would occasionally recite them to other people; dubbing them "Flash Facts". * To protect their secret identities as two of the fastest men on Earth, Barry insisted that he and Wally be late for everything while in their civilian identities. * Amongst all of the detectives in the super hero community, Batman appreciated Barry Allen's optimistic outlook; a man who saw his work as protecting the innocent, instead of framing the guilty. Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Flash Family Category:Justice League of America Category:Central City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters